Tokkip Week! YAY!
by melonlord316
Summary: Some of my drabbles for tokka week!
1. Betrothal

Chapter 1: Betrothal

A/N: YAY! First fan fiction! *bubbly excitement O.o* tokka fluff

and Drabble... Personally I like tokka as the best shipping!

Well... Let the shipping begin!

Disclaimer: I do not own avatar the last air bender or it's awesome

charectors, if I did tokka would have happened and, (I dislike suki

but there is no reason to injure her...) suki and haru would be hooked

up!

Sokka's POV:

I fiddled nervously with the jade neclace I had hand carved. "This is

it," I thought to myself. I had decided two weeks ago that I would

propose to my girlfriend, Toph Bei Fong. I walked up to her door, and

opened it. She was lying on her stomach, fast asleep. I kneeled down

and kissed her forehead. "Toph," I whispered into her ear. "Umph?"

she muttered. "Get up Toph! I need to talk to you." She propped

herself up on her elbows and "looked" and me. "Yes, Snoozles?" "Come

on let's go for a walk." She slowly got up and I led her outside.

We reached the ocean side and sat down. "Toph, I've known you for 7

years now. 4 of those years you spent as my best friend and partner in

crime. We defeated the Phoenix King, Azula, and countless other bad

guys together! In the other 3 years we bounded in a different way, you

know I love you right Toph?" "Yes Sokka," she murmered, "You tell me

every chance you get!" "Good I was just making sure. But Toph we have

been going out for three years now and now I think that I'm ready for

something different." Toph got a horrified expression on her face.

"Sokka your confusing me! I thought you loved me!" A tear slid down

her delicate cheek. I realized my blunder in my words and facepalmed

myself. "Oh My God! Toph I'm such an idiot! I didn't mean it like

that!" I kneeled up and took her hand. "Toph, you're the only person I

could ever love! Toph, will you marry me?" She sat on the sand mouth

slightly open staring into nothing. She whipped her head twords me and

tackle-hugged me. "YES SOKKA! I WILL MARRY YOU!" She pressed her

lips onto mine and I kissed back we stayed that way for a while,

kissing, hugging, and crying tears of pure joy. Finally we broke apart

and hugged one last time. I turned her around and fastened the

necklace around her neck. She lightly fingered the jade and smiled.

"Its beautiful Sokka!" "I know you are, Toph" he retorted, grinning at

her. She grinned back and they walked back to the beach house.

How was that for a first on Tokka! Comment plz


	2. Worst Case Scenario

Chapter 2: Worst Case Scenario

A/N: Thanks for all of those who read my first chapter! It makes me

happy ^.^ so I guess I read so many fanfictions where Tophs heart gets

broken... But why not Sokka? Well this is my first angty writing

soooo, tell me if it was any good or not! And Toph is 18 and Sokka is 21

Disclaimer: Toph: melonlord316 does not own Avatar: The Last

Airbender, any of it's awesome charecters or creatures. She does own a

prosperous oil well… To bad she can't trade :P

Sokka laid in bed staring at the ceiling. Tears rolled out of his eyes

as he remembered that horrible day 5 years ago.

~*fLaShBaCk*~

Toph and Sokka walked slowly to the fountain in the vast garden at

their newly bought house. She had said that she needed to tell him

something but she never got around to it, till now. "Sokka," she

started " There's no easy way to put this. I'm pregant," she "looked"

up at him sheepishly. Sokka sat there gaping. Finally he got the nerve

and replied, " Since when?" "Erm, last week..." He nodded and stood up

bravely and replied, " Well the we should go to Katara so she can

check the baby." He smiled warmly at her and put her hand of his mouth

so she could tell. She grinned back and the left to go see Sokka's

sister.

8 months later

Toph and Sokka where at home enjoying a warm dinner. Toph suddenly

dropped her fork and gasped. "Toph! What's the matter?" the nervous

father to be yelled. "S-sokka," she stuttered, "The baby Sokka! It's

coming!" Sokka picked Toph up wedding style and ran her to Katara and

Aangs house as fast as possible. Katara led Toph into the guest room

and laid her down. Sokka was nervously flitting back and forth until

he accindentally ran into Katara. "OUT!" she screamed at him. He

kissed Toph on the forhead and promised to be back soon. She smiled

weakly and replied, "Next time you come in you'll be a father." She

winked at me as I left. The door shutting sounded like a prison cell

door slamming to both boy and girl.

1 hour later

Sokka was sitting on the couch with Aang talking about Katara and

Toph. "What's taking them so long?" Sokka asked. "I do not know." Aang

replied stuffing more bean puffs in his mouth. Suddenly the door

creaked open. Katara blundered out sobbing. Sokka stood up confusion

plastered on his face. "Where's Toph?" Sokka screamed. "Where is

she? KATARA?" He ran up to her and shook her shoulder yelling at

her. She just shook her head motioning him to go in himself. He took

shaky steps to her door and walked in. A white blanket was over her

and her eyes where shut and a dry tear traced itself down her

beautiful porcilen cheek. Her hands where placed over her chest

holding each other. He kneeled next to her and grabbed her hand. He

rubbed his thumb over the top of her hand and silently cried.

"why...?" he whispered. He kissed her lips gently and lovingly and a

tear fell down his cheek. He stood up and walked to Katara. "Where is

the baby?" he asked in a hoarse voice full of pain. Katara walked over

to a cot and picked up a bundle. She opened up a flap of the blanket

and a beautiful baby girls face was revealed. She looked exactly like

Toph. Even as a baby she had long black hair, but on the right side a

streak of dark brown hair was placed. "It's so... Squishy looking."

Sokka murmured smiling to himself. Katara looked up at him smiling

with her tear stain face. "Sokka, you're amazingly strong." He hugged

Katara and made a sad smile. "I'm being strong for Toph."

~*Flash end*~

Sokka wiped his eyes and stood up. It was his daughters 5th birthday.

He needed to be strong for her. *Knock Knock* "Yes?" he asked. The

door flew open. "DADDY!" Stone cried out. She ran up to him and

hugged him. He picked her up and hugged her back. "Happy Birthday

Stone!" he grinned as he carried her out of his room. This was the

happiest yet saddest day of his and her life.

This was quite depressing to write :P I actually teared up a few times while writing this chapter! Review!


	3. Weather

Chapter 3: Weather

A\N: 3rd day of tokka week... I'm in CO rite now! NINE HOUR TRIP!

xP not fun xP so I've been reading other tokka week writings for

weather where it's about a storm but! I thought I should write

sumthing different! So I decided to write about *drum roll* SNOW!

^.^ yay! So ya tell me if my creativity is a fail plzzz xD

Disclaimer: Sokka: melonlord316 dusnt own A:TLA any awesome charecters

in it or creatures.

Sokka stared up into the sky looking at the clouds. "Hey Katara, are

we there yet?" She looked at him looked at the ocean beneath Appa then

looked at Sokka "Does it look like were there?" she huffed.

A while later

"Oh My Gosh! There's the South pole!" Toph quipped from Sokka's

arms. "Where?" everyone else yelled. Soon they relized Toph was

messing with them. "Thats what it will sound like when one of you see

it!" she announced, snuggling back into Sokka's lap. Suddenly a cold

fluffy "thing" landed on her nose. "What was that?" she screamed in a

not very Toph-like voice. Sokka hugged her protectively and snickered.

"It was a snowflake greatest earthbender." She sighed, "Oh..." From

Appa's head Aang jumped up and announced, "Hey guys! Looks like we're

here!" Toph could feel Sokka's heart rate jump with excitement. Soon

Appa landed and every one jumped off. Sokka helped Toph down, but as soon as her bare-feet touched the icy ground she jumped back up on Appa's foot and between gritted she growled, "On second thought I think I'll stay with Appa." "Ahh come on Toph, I'll carry you to Gran-Gran's igloo where we can get you some thin-soled shoes." Sokka pleaded to Toph. "… ok I guess. Just don't drop me please." It was hard for Toph to resist letting Sokka carry her, but she didn't want to seem weak. "Hahaha! Toph! I would never drop you!" Sokka laughed. Toph smiled. _No he would never drop me!_ She thought. Sokka picked her up wedding style and carried her to his home. He laid her down on his bed and she blushed and grinned. He smirked and rummaged thru his draws to find some moccasins for her. He found some that were blue with green beads and shark teeth on the sides. He smiled. _They remind me of us, blue and green! _He grinned and took one of Toph's feet. She tensed. "Lemme slip the moccasins on your feet." She relaxed and let slip on the shoes. After he put them on she stepped down onto the ground. "How are they?" Sokka asked. "I can see but everything is fuzzy." She responded. "Can you see good enough for a snowball fight?" Sokka grinned. Toph shifted uncomfortably. "Umm well I don't exactly know how to play…" she muttered. "I'll be on your team. With the both of us we shall dominate! Water and earth shall unite and defeat air and water!" Sokka yelled triumphantly "… ok then Sokka!" she smirked at him. The two set off to challenge Aang and Katara.

"Hey Katara!" Sokka yelled. "Ya, hey Katara!" Toph echoed. "Yes Toph and Sokka?" she responded a bit ticked off because she was just in the middle of a hug with Aang. "We challenge you to a snow ball fight!" Toph voiced for the both of them. "Hahaha would you like to be shaken or stirred?" she joked. Toph and Sokka glared at her, and Aang cleared his throat. "What? I thought it was funny.. Well ok then we accept your challenge.. Right Aang?" she barked. "Uhm… ya right!" he said nervously. The gaang left and set off to the open ice fields.

"Ok Toph, grab a handful of snow pack it into a round shape, then throw it were you feel the vibrations of Aang or Katara. Get it?" Sokka explained. "Uh yep now I do!" Toph grinned. Sokka smiled and went to the mid-section. "Ok everyone! You all know that we are having a snowball fight and it is me and Toph, against Katara and Aang. And the only rule: DO NOT USE BENDING, OR ELSE YOU WILL BE DISQUALIFIED! Let the war start!" Sokka ran back to Toph and they madly started making snowballs. As soon as they had a fair amount, they charged. Toph flung snowballs at Katara nailing her in the face. Sokka chucked snowballs at Aang and missed completely. Katara was angry at Toph for giving her the snow mask she now wore and charged Toph. Toph felt her coming and waited till the last moment to side step while hitting Katara with a whole new load of snow. It went on like this until Toph buried Katara in snow and Aang fell into a deep snow drift laughing at Sokka's poor attempts at trying to hit him. Water and earth had prevailed while snuffing Katara and Aang in the snow. Toph and Sokka cheered and ran to each other. Sokka grabbed Toph in a big hug and a fire raged on Toph cheeks as she grinned and hugged back. They slowly left the embrace and walked away hand in hand, ignoring Katara and Aang's protests.

End note: This wasn't mushy but it was fun to write! Review please!


	4. It Takes Two To Tango

Chapter 4: It Takes Two to Tango

A/N: I couldn't get the "Headband" to watch so this is out of sheer memory :P *sigh* sorry tell me how it goes plz!

Disclaimer: Appa: …. Translation: A:TLA doesn't belong to melonlord316

Aang had invited most all of the children that went to his fire nation school over for a dance party. Sokka was extremely angry at him for recklessly inviting the enemies' children over where they were hiding. "Awh Sokka, lighten up." Aang pleaded. Sokka stroked his fake beard and got made a constipated face. "It was still a bad idea Aang! They might bring some officials and have you arrested!" he grumped. Toph made a face at him, "Come on Sokka dance for a bit, have some punch, relax will ya?" Toph made a pleading face that no-one could resist. "On one condition." Sokka said. "K anything you want." Toph replied. "You have to dance with me!" Sokka grinned. "I am the plan-guy!" he thought. Toph's face went bright red. "WHAT! When I said anything I meant anything reasonable!" she screamed obviously not thinking her previous words thru. "You said anything!" Sokka teased. Toph scowled, hoping to conceal the stupid giddy feeling she was getting in her stomach. "Fine…" she replied, giving in. "Hey Toph! Now that you're done talking to Sokka can you help me set stuff up?" Aang pleaded. "Sure Twinkle Toes, anything you want!" She replied sarcastically. Aang apparently missing the sarcasm responded excitedly, "Really? Anything?" "NO! NOW GET MOVING!" Toph barked back. Aang slumped his shoulders and told Toph what to do.

All of the Fire Nation kids had arrived and Aang was showing them how to dance. Toph and Sokka sat at one of the stone benches Toph had constructed. Toph suddenly stood up grimacing. "Let's get this dancing over with." She muttered. Sokka acted shocked and responded in a hurt voice, "You say dancing like it's a bad thing." Toph lifted an eyebrow and started to walk towards the dance floor. Sokka set his drink down and ran after her.

Sokka took Toph's right hand in his left, and held her waist with the other. Toph held his left hand and put her arm around his shoulder. He grinned at her, "Ready to tango?" "Ready as I'm ever gonna be Snoozles." She retorted. They glided onto the dance floor and started to dance. Sokka beamed. This was his best plan yet! She would fall for him tonight, whether she wanted to or not! He knew it for a fact! As they glided around the dance floor, Toph took a sharp inhale of breath. "What?" Sokka said clearly worried. "You stepped on my foot Sokka! GET OFF!" He looked down and saw his foot crushing her delicate foot. He quickly stepped off realizing he had stepped on her while in deep thought. "Oh god Toph, I'm so sorry! Follow me." She limped after him clearly annoyed at his blunder.

Sokka led Toph to the back section of the cave and removed her shoe. She grimaced in pain. A dark black bruise was forming. "Is it bad?" Toph asked thru gritted teeth. "Ya pretty bad. It is a dark black color." He murmured, mentally beating himself up. "Damn, Sokka. To you have iron weights on the bottom of your shoe?" she joked. "I'm pretty sure I don't, now let me bandage your foot." He said. She nodded, "K." Sokka grabbed some gauze and wrapped it around her foot, making a thick, protective layering. "That good?" he asked. She stood and smiled "Yep can't feel a thing." "Good." He smiled. He stepped tentatively towards her, and she stepped boldly towards him. She put her arms around his neck and he put his around her waist. Their noses were touching now. Toph's normally hardened face softened with a rare emotion for her; love. Sokka leaned down about to kiss her when Aang and Katara ran past them. "Run! Fire Nation cops!" They screamed in unison. Toph and Sokka broke apart blushing and grinning. "Let's finish this once we are away ok?" Sokka asked. "Sounds wonderful!" Toph grinned. Sokka's plan had worked, in both ways. They had both unintentionally fallen for each other.

End Note: Hahaha very sappy! We'll you could make me happy by…. REVIEWING plllzzzz mental cookies for all! ^.^


	5. Alcohal

Chapter 5: Alcohol

A/N: This is a week after the defeat of the Phoenix King. Aang and Zuko had to work on fixing stuff up, but Toph and Sokka demanded that they had to have a party to celebrate the defeat of Ozai. Finally Aang and Zuko fit a party in a week after the war, after everything had settled down.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN AVATAR! HOW MANY WAYS DO I HAVE TO SAY IT? *Lol spazzzz*

Toph and Sokka had been waiting for this day FOREVER! They had planned everything. Soon the guests started arriving. Ty Lee, Mai, and Zuko arrived first being the "perfect" party guests they were. Soon Aang, Katara, Momo, and Appa arrived. They had decided to only invite these people because they didn't want the house to get to crowded. Sokka brought out the punch which the couple had secretly spiked with cactus juice. They couldn't wait to see how the guest reacted to the desert water. They set it out and the guests fell on it like they hadn't had water in years. Momo's eyes dilated and he started spinning around in circles. Aang started giggling and flirting with Katara, and Katara started to flirt back. Ty Lee stood on the rafters and hung upside down giggling and hiccupping. "This is hilarious!" Toph said. "Ha! Ya, let's go see how Mai and Zuko are handling it." Sokka replied. The couple walked over to see how the Fire Lord and Lady were doing. Mai was letting her emotions out, and Zuko was telling stupid jokes. "Well they must be the most boring drunks I've ever seen!" Sokka complained. "Then let's show them how!" Toph yelled, excited. "YA, let's do it!" Sokka agreed. They ran to the punch bowl, got two huge cups and grinned at each other. "Last one to five is a hogmonkey!" Toph challenged. "Oh you're on!" Sokka said, a bit too cockily. They filled their cups counted to 3 and both drained there spiked punch, and refilled it just as quick. Again and again they drained their cups and filled them up again. *Hik* "How many was that?" Toph asked, the alcohol starting to get to her. *Hik* "15 maybe?" Sokka replied completely drunk now. He giggled and smashed his head into the punch. "Sokkkaaaa" Toph slurred, "I wanted some more!" "Hmph" Sokka replied. "Wait! I know where I put the straight cactus juice!" Toph slurred excitedly. "Really?" Sokka said taking his head out of the punch bowl. "Ya, come on! She grabbed his hand and dragged him to her bedroom. "I don't remember the cactus juice bein-" Sokka started to say but was cut off when Toph lunged at him and knocked him into her bed.

Next Morning

Sokka woke up bruised and… NAKED? He tried to sit up but Toph's torso and head were resting on his chest. He relaxed at the sight of her so peacefully asleep and laid back down and dozed off. Soon after Toph woke up she was exhausted even though she had been asleep. She nuzzled back into… SOKKA'S CHEST? She bolted up and nothing stopped her. Sokka felt the warmth leaving his chest and sat up quickly too. They stared at each other and both asked, "What happened last night?"

End Note: Well I think I could have done better but having to do this in an hour was pretty hard so sorry :P Review please!


	6. Wedding Day

Chapter 6: Wedding Day

A/N: Sorry I couldn't do cross dressing xP I dunno what to write xD So ya this is basically the wedding of Toph and Sokka! YAY, and all that. So ya enjoy! =D

Disclaimer: I don't own A: TLA….. grrrowwllll

~Two hours before the wedding~

"TOPH PUT THAT DRESS ON RIGHT NOW!" Katara demanded. "Or what mom?" Toph threw back. "Or I won't let Sokka marry you." She said, in an unjoking voice. "… You wouldn't." Toph said, paling. "I would" Katara said harshly. "Fine Sugar Queen, but if I don't like this one the we don't get it." Toph said, defeated. "Deal." Katara had gotten a beautiful green silk dress, with brilliant sea blue waves on the base for Toph to try on. Toph put it on and had to admit it was comfortable. "Fine then I guess we can get this one." "SWEET! I never thought we would get out of here in five hours! That is amazing time Toph!" Katara cheered, making the whole store stare. "Kay, lets get it and get out of here." Toph said.

~One hour before the wedding~

"Sokka that tux looks great, now would you get it so we can go! You're going to be late for your own wedding!" The Avatar said, pestering his best friend, trying in vain to get him to buy the blue and green trimmed tux. "I don't know if this is the right one though!" "IT IS, YOU LOOK GREAT NOW LET'S GO!" Aang shouted, on the verge of going into the Avatar State out of pure rage. "Ok, Ok let's get it." Sokka said meekly.

~Five minutes before the wedding~

Toph was sitting in a chair, indulged in pure torture. People where cleaning her feet, others were applying makeup to her face, and Katara was painting her nails. All this was happening while she was chained to a chair, biting down thickly wadded cotton. She had bended away three maids before Katara calmed her down. "You can bathe the makeup off after the service, and then reapply your um.. dirt?" Katara said uncertainly. It seemed to work. "Alright Sugar Queen but after this I am defiantly taking a dirt bath!" Toph announced. The maids went back to fixing her up, and she went back to suppressing screams.

~Four minutes before the wedding~

Sokka was sitting in a chair with Aang combing his hair. "How does this look?" Aang asked, pride evident in his voice. Sokka looked in the mirror and twisted his face, thinking. "I dunno Aang. Maybe we should do the part in the middle." "Sokkaaaaa!" Aang complained. "I'm sorry; it's just that I want to look on my wedding! I know Toph can't see me but I want to 'impress' her." Sokka apologized. Aang softened. He knew how Sokka felt. He had been like this just months before in his wedding with Katara. "Fine." Aang said giving in.

~The Wedding!~

Sokka stood on the alter. He was waiting for his only love; Toph Bei Fong. Yes he knew it was cheesy, but it was true. Suddenly he heard Toph walk up. He looked up and his jaw dropped. She was drop dead gorgeous. Katara glared at him and he quit gaping. Toph walked up the steps, stopping next to him. She smiled and grabbed his hand.

The priest started, but Toph didn't listen. The only thing she heard was Sokka's nervous heart beat. She smiled knowing he was worried about her saying 'I do'. She would. There was no way she wouldn't. "Do you, Toph Bei Fong, take Sokka Kuruk, as your lawfully wedded husband, through life, till deaths do you part?" The priest asked. "I do." Toph replied solemnly. "Do you, Sokka Kuruk, take Toph Bei Fong, as your lawfully wedded wife, through life, till deaths do you part?" The priest asked. "I do." Sokka replied solemnly. "Then you are now married. You may kiss the bride." The priest said smiling. Sokka reached out and cupped Toph's chin in his hands, and directed her lips to his. Just before contact he murmured, "I love you Toph". She kissed him and when the broke apart she threw her arms around him and whispered into his ear, "I love you to, Snoozles!" Arm in arm the walked down the aisle, ready for some 'alone time'.

End Note: YAY! This is defiantly my fave! Review please!


End file.
